User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 CoM Talk Archive 10 CoM Talk Archive 11 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Question? I was wondering what I can do to get my email registered. Thing is I`m using my school account School account does not let in unfamiliar emails So what should I do? Asha "Ash" Woods (talk) 16:49, March 21, 2018 (UTC)Asha "Ash" Woods hoi!Judewill1 (talk) 13:22, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Template change There is one instance on MediaWiki:Forum-policies-and-faq where needs to be changed to . Specifically in the "Writer's Showcase" section. It's not that big of a deal, but it would be less confusing for anyone reading the rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Got it! Thanks. I was asked what tt was for and I found it could be a tooltip, never realizing it was also for template stuff, hahaha. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:42, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::It's fine, it was basically just a snazzier version of with no other real function. If I find it being used on any other important pages I'll let you know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:47, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Kris Straub story Hate to bug you again, but it appears that The Gambler's original title was "Opossum Society." I have no idea why it's titled "The Gambler." Maybe the OP found it on /x/ and decided to upload it under that name? Anyway, if you could change that, it would be much appreciated. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :On it, thanks! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:41, March 29, 2018 (UTC) HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII. I'm a memestar so YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY. If you couldn't tell... I'm eleven! I got autism, ADHD, ODD. Soooooooooooo yah. Okie bye. Thas my signature. Oh and I'm a starter so yeh. Also I'm gonna be lookin for the bad ones (so I don't get nightmares so yeh. Okie bye. Just posting to let you know, it wasn't a story on my page (you removed 90% of my user page). thanks, laserraptorz Category Suggestion I'm honestly surprised there's no "Food" category. Do you think having one would be useful, since a lot of creepypastas seem to include food-related themes? Jdeschene (talk) 05:51, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Comment Deletion Hi Cleric, apologies for misusing the delete template. Could I please get my comment reply on The Interview deleted? Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 23:46, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Question, how do you delete your own creepypasta work, marked for review or not? I think my brother made something on this account which neither was he suppose to, but does not also meet what a creepypasta should be. Thanks in advance. Mudekki (talk) 19:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC)Mudekki So I cant post my pasta on here I've gotten really great feedback from that one is one of my best so far. Category suggestion:toys and board games I feel like this wiki may have had this category in the past, but I'm not sure. I think it would be a good category, though I'm not sure how to go about finding all the pages it would be applicable to. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:37, April 24, 2018 (UTC) I second this. It definite seems like there's a need for this category. Maybe as a subcategory of Items/Objects? Jdeschene (talk) 18:16, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Mistake. Please Help! Hi. I made a bit of a goof-up. A user left me a message about having a username category. I mistook them for an admin and added the category to all of my stories. I do qualify for the username category (I have 11 stories). Can you help me? Thanks so much in advance. Sorry for the mistake. Jdeschene (talk) 14:04, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! I thank thee, O regal one!